Change of Body?
by irsmurt
Summary: there we go! at least, i hope. 004 has cramps, the other 00's find it funny, and Akbakfu-shu gets caught, and god knows what else happens.
1. The Switch

Disclaimer: Would I be writing a fic about it if I owned? No. but one can always dream, right?

* * *

"That was an awesome fight! 009 was like 'Hee-yaw!' and the guy was like 'Watcha!' and when 004 blew up that tank it was like BOOOOOOOOOOM! And when…"

"Stop it, 002! I hate fighting! I wish we didn't have to!" 003 dissolved into tears (as usual, the wimp). 009 comforted her, while 002 continued on with his frenzied war rambles in the background. 004 started to yell at him, 005 tried to calm them all down, 006 and 007 retired to the kitchen, and Doctor Gilmore and 008 went off to who-knows-where.

Enough! Something is coming this way… I can feel it! 001's flew his basket high above everyone's head, concentrating hard.

"what…what is it?" 003 sniffled.

I'm not sure, but it appears to be a man…riding on a flying donkey? the infant replied.

"A cyborg!" 002 said, racing out to meet the newcomer.

Once every one had reached the edge of the island overlooking the ocean, the old man suddenly popped into view.

"You! It was you guys! When you blew that island up, you killed my pet bunny! Now Akbakfu-shu shall kill you!" the old man yelled. Then he began to chant. "Azbfac tu ka stum lee…"

"Who do you think you are, ya bloody loony! 007 yelled back indignantly.

The old man was finishing his chant. "…shum-ta shum-ta toda los decan!" once he was done, a bright light began spread out from his hands toward the stunned 'borgs. When it reached them, the cyborg team was thrown backward on their asses. Just before 004 blacked out, he thought he heard the old man mutter: "Damn it, that wasn't the curse I wanted! I wanted them dead, not in each other's…"

004 woke up a little later to a pair of hands shaking him.

"003! 003! Wake up, 003!" 009's voice was right in his ear, bringing him back to his senses with an unpleasant thump.

"009, I think you need your eyes checked. I am **not** 003. I am 004." He grumbled, opening his eyes. But it wasn't 009 who was straddling him; it was 007. with a yell, 004 threw 007 off of him. Then he started to yell at 007. "…and quit acting like 009! " he finished.

"…Acting? I'm not acting… I am 009…"

"No, you aren't. Look!" 004 held up his petite hand with bright pink nails and a perfect manicure to show 007 his reflection in the laser knife. Then he noticed his delicate hands and:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHH!"

"I'm… I'm a… I'm in that French thing's BODY! " The unfortunate 004 yelled in pure terror.

"Ex-cuse me! I'll have you know that it takes a girl a long time to get a body as beautiful as mine. Do you have any idea at all how much…" As 003 continued to lecture a nearby rock (in 004's body, of course), the other 00's and Doctor Gilmore grouped together to attempt to make a plan on how to get their own bodies back.

"well Doctor, what do you think happened?" 009 asked the graying old man.

A-HEM! came his voice… from 001's body.

* * *

Well, what do you think? i think it was good, but, then again, i wrote it, so... anyway, i should have a complete list next chapter on who switched with who, so that it dosent get too confusing, but for this chapter 004, 003, 007, 009, 001, and Gilmore were the only sure switches.Thanks for reading, next Chapter should be up soon. 


	2. Oh the Pain, Agony, and Cramps!

thanks for teh paitence. im a tad tecnalogically challenged. i have trouble turning a coputer _ON,_ so bear with me.

* * *

All rightI finally got some class time to type! And now, with much… well, not really, but… anticipation, chapter two of Change of Body! single popper goes off YAY! Now, this is a note to the (very much appreciated) few of you who read my fic. From this point forward, I shall be referring to each cyborg by WHO they are, as opposed to what _Body_ they're in. Does that make sense? Anyway, here's who's who:

001-Dr. Gilmore

002-005

003-004

004-003

005-002

006-008

007-009

008-006

009-007

Dr. Gilmore-001

There ya go! The complete list!

* * *

Everyone stared at the tiny infant body. Then they turned to stare at Gilmore's body… only to see him curled up in a ball on the ground, sound asleep. After staring at the curled up 001, the confused (and rightly so) cyborgs turned back to the doctor.

"Ummmm… Yeah…. Anyway… any ideas, 001? Err, I mean Doctor?" 002 corrected himself. "What happened?" But he didn't get an answer, becauae at that moment,

there was a sudden bellow of pain behind them as 004 curled up on the ground, yelling "IT HURTS! 003, what the hell? Why does it feel like my stomach is twisting?"

003 went red (and seeing 004's body go red made him oh-so delectable, Jet thought.). "Well… since I am a girl… and girls have… um… there special times… and you are now me…"

"IF YOU WON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD, THEN JUST KILL ME AND STOP THE PAIN!"

All the other 'borgs were laughing. 008 was the first one to recover to the point of being able to talk. He bent down to whisper in 004's ear. After a minute, 004 shot up off the ground and dragged 003 away, muttering "_You _will be teaching me how to deal with this…" at that, the other cyborgs collapsed in helpless laughter again. 002's face was turning blue from the effort of both trying not to jump on and then glomp 004's body, and attempting to take oxygen into his lungs.

"Okay, okay." 005 gasped. Then he got serious. "This is obviously a type of spell…. I say an ancient spell of the Navajo will cure it! Everyone, eat this roast salamander tongue while I try to appease the gods!" He handed the tongue (which he pulled out of nowhere, I might add), and proceeded to begin and dance around a fire, singing in a very loud voice that was _waaaaaaaaaaaay _off key.

Every one chose to ignore the dancing cyborg.

"Since this is a hex, don't those usually wear off?" 004, who was back after downing a bottle of Tylenol, asked.

"Well… the Japanese ones do, but…" 009 said hopefully. "But since that guy wasn't Japanese…"

"Wait! I can se him!" 004 said gleefully. "He's hiding over there!" he (…she…it…they… oh screw this, 004) pointed towards the edge of the forest. 002 ran over to the tree, and after a brief scuffle, came out holding the senile old man above the ground.

"Geroff! Geroff, you pet rabbit-killer! Let me down, you ugly young whipper-snapper!" Akbakfu-shu was fighting every step of the way.

"I ain't puttin' you down 'till you tell us how to take the curse off!" 002 yelled back.

"There is no way to take it off!"

* * *

Hehehehe… ain't I evil? Oh, don't worry. Everyone's favorite 'borgs wont die. But, I ain't telling what happens in the next chappie! Oh, the joys of writing a fic…this story won't last more than… I dunno, probably 1, maybe 2 more chapters. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
